historischefanficfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Vanessa (Licht und Schatten IV)
'' Vanessa Angelus "Die Freihändler" '' center|400px Vanessa Angelus "die Freihändlerin" Biographie; V'anessa Angelus ist die Zwillingsschwester von Susa De´Aditore. Beide Mädchen wurden im Hochelfen Clan der Nakoy in der Stadt Latheme, nahe Trondheims geboren. In der Stadt lebten Menschen und Hochelfen friedlich neben und mit einander. Bis zu ihrem vierzehnten Winter besuchten beide Mädchen die Klosterschule von Trondheim ab da nahmen ihre Leben getrennte Wege. Während Susa in den Dienst der De`Aditore trat, was dem Mädchen den Besuch höfischen Schule von Trondheim ermöglichte zog Vanessa in die Handelsakademie von Brüggen. Durch die Arbeit in einem Kontor der Harkonischen Händlerbewegung konnte sie den Unterricht in der Handelsakademie finanzieren. Zudem lernte sie parallel zu der Theorie auch die praktische Anwendung jener Kenntnisse des Handelswesen. Neben her beobachtete sie aber auch die Ausbildung der Handelsmarine. Die Harkonischen Händlerbewegung unterhielt und bildete auch Soldaten aus welche auf ihren Handelsschiffen für Sicherheit sorgen sollten. Genau diese Ausbildung studierte Vanessa genau so präzise wie ihr Handelswesen. So vergingen ganze vier Jahre und aus dem Hochelfenmädchen wurde eine bildhübsche junge Frau. Mit Bravur schloss sie ihre Ausbildung ab, verließ die Handelsakademie, das Kontor und schließlich auch Brüggen. A'''uf ihrer Reise durch die Welt erwies sie sich als eine geschickte Händlerin und auch das ständige Beobachten und nachahmen der Ausbildung der Marinesoldaten zeigte erste Früchte. So hatte sie sich auch zu einer hervorragenden Kämpferin entwickelt. So brauchte sie keine Wegelagerer oder Diebe zu fürchten. Ihre Wachsamkeit und Vorsichtig wurde zu einem stetigen Begleiter auf den sich die junge Hochelfe immer verlassen konnte. Nicht nur im Ein- und Verkauf wusste Vanessa Angelus geschickt zu taktieren. Auch in der Wahl der Wege und Routen traf sie fast immer die richtige Entscheidung. In den wenigen Überfällen zeigte die junge Frau das sie ihre Elfenschwerter durch aus zu führen wusste. So mancher Wegelagerer oder Dieb fand so ein schnelles aber schmerzhaftes Ende. Auf der Reise erforschte sie die Dörfer und Städten, beobachtete die Märkte und wertete sie aus. In denen wo der Handel gut lief und eine verlässliche Stabilität auf lange Zeit gewährleistet war legte sie den Grundstein für kleine Läden. Nur ein halbes Jahr später hatte sie einige dieser kleinen Läden zu Gewinn bringenden Kontoren ausgebaut. Doch sesshaft wurde Vanessa nicht. Sie blieb weiterhin eine reisende Händlerin. Schließlich machte sie ihren Aufstieg perfekt und erwarb sich den Freihandelsbrief. Mit nur neunzehn Wintern hatte sie alles erreicht was auf legalem Wege zu erreichen war. ''Vanessa Angelus ist eine bildhübsche junge Hochelfe. Eine wahrlich heraus ragende Händlerin so wie Kämpferin. Sie ist fair mit denen die es verdienen, so wählt sie immer den angemessenen Preis im Ein- und Verkauf. Doch zu jenen die keiner Fairness wert sind zeigt sie ihre andere Seite. Gegen Wegelagerer, Diebe oder Piraten geht sie hart und kompromisslos vor. Auf einer Handelsreise nach Nubien lernte sie den Freihändler Uzuhl Eckstein kennen. Beide sich vom Wesen her und Beruf gleich taten sich zu sammen. Sie wurden nicht nur Handelspartner sondern auch gute Freunde. Charakter Im beruflichen Leben; V'anessa zeigt sich im beruflichen Leben ernst aber nicht unfreundlich. Ihre Wachsamkeit und Vorsicht verbirgt sie gekonnt hinter dem höflichen und charmantem Bild. Manchmal geht sie aber auch einen Schritt weiter. So zeigt sie sich auch von der verführerischen Seite um potenzielle Lieferanten oder Abnehmer auf die Probe zu stellen. Denn ein Zwerg, Elf und besonders die Menschen sind nur schwierig verlässlich einzuschätzen. Und im Handelswesen ist Verlässlichkeit und Treue sehr wichtig. Es kann der entschiedene Faktor zwischen Gewinn und Verlust sein. Auf der Reise ist sie sogar noch wachsamer und um einiges vorsichtiger. Sie sie beobachtet ihre Umgebung sehr genau und ihre Hände ruhen nahe ihrer Schwerter. Lässt sich dies aber nicht ansehen. Und kommt es schließlich zu einem Kampf wird dieser schnell und kompromisslos beendet. '''''Im privaten Leben I'n ihrer Freizeit ist Vanessa ganz das neunzehnjährige Mädchen. Sie lacht, tanzt und singt. Geht mit Freunden auf Feste oder Bälle wo sie sich amüsiert. Sie macht Witze und Wortspiele, aber stets darauf achtend nicht beleidigend zu werden. Ihre freundliche, höfliche und charmante Erscheinung ist ihr auch in ihrer Freizeit sehr wichtig. Ebenso gehört Treue, Verlässlichkeit und Verantwortung auch zu einer Freundschaft, besonders wenn diese auch zu einer Liebe werden könnte. Auch im privaten Leben schätzt Vanessa die Menschen oder Elfen in ihrer Umgebung ab. Ein gesundes Maß an Vorsicht und Misstrauen kann auch in der Freizeit nicht schaden und daran hält sich die junge Frau in jedem Punkt daran. Und ihre Freunde wissen es zu schätzen. '''''Sie ist eine junge Frau die im Sinne des Berufs hart aber dennoch gerecht ist. Und wenn ein Geschäft erledigt wurde auch mit ihren Freunden zu feiern weiß. Eine junge Frau die singen, tanzen und lachen kann. Die hilfsbereit, durchweg freundlich, charmant und höflich ist. Erscheinung Im beruflichen Leben; V'anessa Angelus junge Haut ist so blass wie der frisch gefallenen Schnee. So weich und zart aber auch kalt wie der Tau am frühen Morgen. Das schwache Rot ihrer Lippen ist nur unwesentlich dunkler als ihre Haut, die hellblauen Augen wirken je nach dem kalt und emotionslos oder warm und freundlich. Ihr Körper wirkt hager aber nicht ausgehungert als ob sie nur so viel zu sich nehmen würde, wie ihr Körper es unbedingt brauchte. Ihre Taille wirkt elegant aber sehr filigran. Ihre jungen festen Brüste haben die Größe eines Apfels und sind wohl geformt. Ihre Haare wirken auf dem ersten Blick hellblond, erst bei einem näheren Betrachten ist zu erkennen, das es ein goldener Blondton ist. Alles in allem ergibt diese ein freundliches und charmantes Bild von zarter, lieblicher Schönheit. So gleicht Vanessa Angelus jenen jungen Frauen ihres Volkes der Hochelfen, zart, liebreizend und begehrenswert. D'''ie Natur beschenkte die junge Frau nicht nur mit zarter, lieblicher Schönheit. Sie schenkte ihre auch ein besseres Seh- und Hörvermögen. Sie ist gegen die meisten Gifte immun und nur wenige Krankheiten können ihr wirklich gefährlich werden. Auch kann ihre zarte Körper mehr Verletzungen verkraften als eine normale Menschenfrau. Ihr Fleisch und Blut ist pures Gift für die Geschöpfe der Nacht. Dazu verfügt sie über die Gabe über all Klettern zu können, selbst kleinste Haltepunkte reichen ihr um sich fest zuhalten. Auch kann sie doppelt so weit springen wie ein normaler Mensch. Und sollte sie dennoch mal nicht weit genug gesprungen sein oder sich doch nicht fest halten können, so bedeutet dies keine Gefahr. So ist sie in der Lage, jeden Sturz wie eine Katze ab zu fangen, um wieder unversehrt auf dem Boden auf zusetzen. ''Im privaten Leben I'n ihrer freien Zeit erlaubt sich die junge Frau schöne Kleider zu tragen. Sie zeigt ihr Gesicht von der schönen Seite und ein sanftes Lächeln ist dann ihr stetiger Begleiter. Sie trägt ihre langen fast goldnen Haare offen und zeigt was sie hat. Sie lacht, sinkt und tanzt. Speist mit ihren Freunden zusammen oder ist einer Runde Schach nicht abgeneigt. Sie geniest ihr Leben und zeigt es auch. Das jeder sehen kann das sie glücklich ist und ihre Arbeit nicht jeden Winkel ihres Lebens einnimmt. Dies weiß ihr Umfeld genauso wie ihre Freunde zu schätzen. Was der jungen Frau sehr viel bedeutet. Vanessa legt großen Wert auf ein freundliches, höfliches und charmantes Erscheinen. Dazu zeigt sie sich stets hilfsbereit. '''''In Erscheinung und Charakter gleicht Vanessa Angelus einer jungen hübschen Frau, die weiß was sie will. Die freundlich und hilfsbereit ist. Sich an ihrem Leben erfreuen kann und dies auch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht zeigt. Bild:Vanessa.JPG| Bild:Vanessa_1.JPG|Vanessa Bild:Marie 2.JPG|Marie Bild:Leonard_Deuewall_2.JPG|Lenny Bild:Uzuhl_Eckzahn_1.JPG|Uzuhl Soundtrack; thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left